Gesprekken met ondernemers
Quinten Huigen is pas 24 maar heeft al meerdere ondernemingen. Samen met student ondernemer van het jaar Koen Brouwer heeft hij Thunderpluggs, een bedrijf voor oordoppen, opgezet. Hiernaast heeft hij zijn eigen boekingsbureau. Ik heb hem vooral gevraagd naar het boekingsbureau omdat dat voor mijn eigen management/boekingsbureau het meest relevant is. Quinten is begonnen met zijn boekingsbureau omdat hij in meerdere bands zat. Dit begon te lopen maar zij hadden nog geen boekingsbureau. Hij besloot dit zelf op zich te nemen. Hij is begonnen als ZZP’er. Hierna heeft hij hier via de notaris bij de KVK een bv van gemaakt. Het moeilijkste vind Quinten te huidige economie. Tegenwoordig willen mensen weinig betalen voor goede bands. De key hierin is goed onderhandelen. Hij zegt uit dat hij de geïnteresseerde doet geloven dat ze veel meer krijgen voor de prijs die ze afspreken, terwijl dit er eigenlijk al bij inbegrepen zit. Je moet dus een goed verkooppraatje hebben, en ook hard zijn, Wanneer je ergens niet mee verder komt, moet je het ook niet doen. Wat ook een nadeel is geweest voor Quinten om zijn eigen onderneming te starten is alle administratieve rompslomp. Ineens heb je je eigen onderneming en wordt er van je verwacht dat je weet hoe je je administratie en belastingen bijhoudt, maar dat is nog heel lastig. Inmiddels weet hij precies hoe het moet, maar in het begin had hij daar graag meer begeleiding bij gehad. Het grote voordeel van de eigen onderneming is volgens Quinten dat je alle idiote ideeën die je hebt kan uitvoeren. Je bent helemaal vrij om te doen wat je wil. Het is natuurlijk wel zo dat je geen vangnet hebt als het mis gaat. Dit is juist een extra motivatie om te zorgen dat je alles wat je doet ook goed doet. Als tip geeft Quinten mee dat je gewoon moet doen wat je leuk vindt en niet wat je denkt dat werkt of waar je veel geld mee gaat verdienen. Als je iets niet leuk vindt, ben je er al snel klaar mee. Aagtje Docter is in 2007 samen met haar partner Jordy de Vos begonnen met een pannenkoekenrestaurant in Naarden. In 2011 hebben zij dit restaurant verkocht. In mei 2013 zijn zij begonnen met een nieuwe onderneming: een beachclub in Zandvoort. Aagtje werkt al vanaf haar 14e in de horeca. Ze ontmoette haar vriend Jordy toen ze 20 was. Hij had ook een passie voor horeca. Zo besloten ze het pannenkoekenrestaurant te gaan runnen. Er komt veel kijken bij een horeca onderneming., je kan niet zomaar beginnen. Je hebt investeerders nodig, dus een goed plan. Aagtje en Jordy hebben in het begin veel tijd en geld moeten steken in overleg met investeerders, advocaten en banken. Toen het ondernemersplan af was, en ze een go van de bank kregen zijn zij begonnen met het pannenkoekenrestaurant, Aagtje geeft aan dat zij in het begin niet goed wist wat er op haar af kwam. “ we gingen open op 1 september, het was super mooi weer en ik had eigenlijk nog geen personeel. Vrienden hebben in de bediening en keuken geholpen. De kok had eigenlijk nog nooit een pannenkoek gebakken voor die dag”. Door kennissen en advertenties kwam er al snel goed personeel. Dit is zeker in de horeca erg belangrijk. Het moet een goed team zijn. Het personeel is altijd het belangrijkste voor mij geweest. Het is je visitekaartje naar de gast toe, dus je moet zorgen dat iedereen gemotiveerd is. Daarom verzorgt Aagtje ook graag personeelsuitjes en gaan ze samen stappen. Het voordeel van een eigen onderneming is volgens Aagtje dat je je droom kan naleven. Het is super hard werken voor weinig geld, maar je hebt het toch maar weer gedaan aan het eind van de dag. Het nadeel is dat er soms erg veel onverwachte zaken bij komen kijken. Aagtje en Jordy hebben veel problemen met de verhuurder van het pannenkoekenhuis gehad. Onnodige bezoekjes naar de rechtbank, daar zit je niet op te wachten. Als tip geeft ze mee dat het belangrijk is om goede mensen om je heen te hebben die verstand hebben van zaken waar jij minder verstand van hebt, zoals een goede jurist. Section heading Write the second section of your page here.